Talking To The Moon
by Black Skull
Summary: Aku mungkin merasa sakit dan sesak mencintaimu, Tapi aku merasa hanya dengan mencintaimu, aku merasa lengkap. Do you ever hear me calling? Dibulan itu, Hinata berada. Not good in summary just check the story and leave ur comment.Song Fict from bruno mars


**Disclaimer :**Naruto © Masasi Kishimoto

**Cara**** :**Naruto, Hinata

**Rate :**T

**Genre :**Fantasy, Drama

**Warning :** Abal, Typo(s) yang sulit di musnahkan meski sudah di usahakan, Gaje, Song Fict

PS: membacalah sambil mendengarkan lagu 'Talking to the moon' dari Bruno Mars :D

**TALKING TO THE MOON**

**By: Black Skull 'Untdeks'**

"Apa kau percaya kalau di bulan itu ada peri yang menjadi penjaganya?" keningku berkerut mendengar pertanyaan aneh dari gadis di depanku.

"Aku tidak percaya dengan hal hal ajaib semacam itu," jawabku sambil menggeleng, terlihat raut kecewa di wajahmu, tapi kemudian kau kembali tersenyum, manis sekali.

"Kalau begitu mulai sekarang kau harus percaya."

"Kenapa?" lagi aku bertanya bingung.

"Karena aku adalah peri penjaga bulan itu," Kau tersenyum lagi, aku yakin kau sedang bercanda. Aku memang tidak mengenalmu lama, hanya mengenalmu beberapa hari yang lalu saat aku menemukanmu meringkuk kesakitan di dekat apartemenku, lalu karena aku kasihan aku membawamu pulang kesini.

"Apa kau sedang bercanda?" aku sedikit tergelak, tapi kulihat kau sedikit marah.

"Aku tidak bercanda, aku ini memang peri penjaga bulan." Kau mengatakan ini dengan tegas, di sekitar mata lavendermu terlihat otot otot yang muncul, seperti byakugan yang dimiliki klan hyuuga, klan ninja yang terkenal beberapa ratus tahun yang lalu.

.

.

.

"Aku mencintaimu," aku berkata tulus padamu.

"Apa kau yakin mengatakan itu padaku?"

"Yah, aku yakin sekali. Meskipun kau terkadang berbicara sesuatu yang menurutku aneh, tapi aku yakin kalau aku memang mencintaimu," kau tersenyum mendengar ucapanku.

"Aku juga mencintaimu," kau mengatakan itu dengan sedikit tersipu. Tanpa aba aba aku langsung memelukmu, hangat sekali.

"Berjanjilah kau akan selalu bersamaku, dan tak akan pernah meninggalkanku."

"Aku berjanji. Aku tetap akan berada di bumi, untuk bersamamu." Meskipun sedikit aneh mendengar jawabanmu tentang berada di bumi, aku tetap memelukmu. Aku tak perduli dengan omong kosongmu tentang peri penjaga bulan yang sering kau ucapkan, tak peduli. Aku hanya peduli padamu, pada senyummu.

.

.

.

"Aku harus pergi, karena lukaku sekarang sudah sembuh sempurna." Kau mengatakan itu sambil merentangkan tanganmu, memperlihatkan padaku bulu bulu yang kemudian muncul menyerupai sayap. Seharusnya aku percaya padamu dari dulu.

"Kemana kau akan pergi?" aku bertanya dengan sedikit ketakutan, aku sendiri bahkan tak tahu pasti apa yang menyebabkan aku merasa ketakutan. Apakah karena aku melihat sayapmu, atau karena aku membayangkan kau harus pergi jauh, yah walaupun aku tak tau kau akan kemana, aku yakin pasti jauh.

"Aku akan kembali kebulan," kau mengatakan ini dengan tanpa ekspresi seolah kau telah berubah dari Hinata yang kulihat tadi pagi yang begitu manis menjadi Hinata si makhluk yang tak kukenal.

"Kanapa kau harus kembali kesana?"

"Karena aku memang bukan berasal dari bumi." Kau seperti kerasukan entah setan apa, kau yang sekarang bukanlah Hinataku.

"Sadarlah, Hinata." Aku menggoyang goyangkan badanmu, tapi tiba tiba ada angin begitu besar yang membuatku jatuh tersungkur.

"Menjauhlah dari putri Hinata," suara itu menggelegar keseluruh penjuru apartemenku.

"Siapa kau?" aku bertanya dengan sedikit menggigil.

"Kau tak perlu tahu siapa aku, aku akan membawa putri Hinata pulang kebulan, karena disanalah tempatnya." Aku merinding mendengar suara itu, tapi aku kemudian bangkit, mencoba menyadarkanmu yang aku yakin diguna guna makhluk besar itu.

"Kau pasti yang membuat Hinata menjadi seperti ini, kembalikan Hinataku." Aku menekan dengan keras rasa takutku.

"Menjauhlah kau dari yang mulia putri Hinata. Kau hanyalah manusia hina yang tak pantas menyentuhnya."

BUAKKK

Aku telempar menabrak dinding apartemenku, aku tak tahu apa yang kemudian terjadi. Hanya kabut putih yang menyelimuti pandanganku.

.

.

.

_I know you're somewhere out there, somewhere far away_

_I want you back, I want you back_

Aku mencorat coret sketchbook A3ku. Menggambar sebuah tempat yang jauh disana, entah dimana. Tempat yang sangat indah, yang bahkan aku belum pernah kunjungi. Entah kenapa, di tempat itu aku yakin ada sesuatu yang special, ada sesutu milikku yang tertinggal disana. Dan aku yakin itu kau, kau yang tertinggal disana.

Aku berjalan kearah balkon, aku merasa ada sesuatu yang pernah terjadi disini, entah apa itu. Kau tahu aku sangat merindukanmu, aku ingin kau kembali kesini, kebumi tempatku berada saat ini. Tapi aku bahkan hampir lupa bagaimana rupamu, siapa namamu, aku hanya yakin kalau kau yang pernah jadi milikku sangatlah berarti bagiku.

Aku merasa ada yang hilang dari ingatkan, separuh, yah hanya separuh. Karena sisanya aku masih bisa mengingat rasa cintaku yang begitu besar padamu. Dan entah mengapa aku juga merasa kau juga sangat mencintaiku. Aku masih bisa merasakan hangatnya pelukanmu, keaneh keanehanmu. Tapi entah mengapa aku lupa siapa kau, dan kau ada dimana. Bahkan aku menjadi bingung saat melihat fotoku bersama seorang gadis yang aku yakin itu kau, hanya saja gambar gadis itu pudar dan hanya seperti cahaya yang tertangkap kamera.

Aku sangat merindukanmu. Aku hanya ingin kau kembali, dimanapun kau berada sekarang. Aku hanya menginginkanmu sekarang.

Aku kembali mencoret _sketchbook-_ku. Mencoba melukis wajahmu, tapi entah kenapa setiap berusaha mengingatmu, kepalaku menjadi sakit.

.

.

.

.

_My neighbours think, I'm crazy, But they don't understand_

_You're all I have, You're all I have_

Aku terbangun pagi ini karena ketukan yang cukup keras di pintu rumahku. Dengan tergopoh gopoh menahan kantuk aku berusaha menggapai pintu. Aku mendapati sahabatku ada di depan rumahku.

"Ohayo, Naruto." Sapa Shikamaru terdengar khawatir, kau tahu Shikamaru adalah sahabatku yang dulu sering kau sebut rambut nanas, padahal kau hanya melihatnya dari foto kami. Apa kau ingat?

"Ohayo, Shikamaru. Ada apa pagi pagi begini kau kerumahku, biasanya kau sangat malas bangun sepagi ini,"

"Aku hanya khawatir padamu, Naruto. Boleh aku masuk?" Aku lupa kalau dari tadi aku belum mempersilahkan Shikamaru masuk.

"Oh, silahkan. Maaf aku masih berusaha menyatukan nyawaku, hehehehe." Aku nyengir sambil menggaruk kepalaku.

"Ehm, maaf Naruto, aku sangat khawatir dengan keadaanmu. Sejak kecelakaan waktu itu, aku tak pernah melihatmu keluar bahkan hanya untuk sekedar belanja bahan makanan," Shikamaru berkata dengan cukup khawatir, 'kecelakaan' yang mungkin dimaksudkan Shikamaru adalah saat kau pergi meninggalkan aku. Bayangan tentang hal itu kemuadian menyeruak di pikiranku meski samar samar. Kau pergi meninggalkanku, Hime. Menimbulkan luka yang membuatku mati rasa.

"Aku tak apa apa, Shikamaru. Terimakasih kau sudah peduli padaku," aku tersenyum, mencoba meyakinkannya kalau aku benar baik baik saja.

"Selain itu, kudengar kau jadi sering berbicara sendiri. Ehm, maaf Naruto, aku khawatir kau menjadi gila sejak kecelakaan itu,"

Aku hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan Shikamaru. Hime, tak tahukah dia, aku tak pernah berbicara sendiri. Aku hanya berbicara padamu, meskipun sampai saat ini aku belum tahu kau ada dimana, dan bayangan wajahmu masih samar samar dibenakku. Tapi aku tahu kaulah segalanya, kaulah yang benar benar aku cintai. Aku mungkin merasa sakit dan sesak saat aku menyadari kalau aku mencintai, sangat mencintai, orang yang sama sekali tak aku ketahui siapa. Tapi aku merasa hanya dengan mencintaimu, aku merasa lengkap.

"Tidak Shikamaru, aku tak pernah berbicara sendiri. Aku sedang berbicara dengan seseorang yang jauh,"

"Maksudmu, kau sedang telepon?" tanyanya sanksi, aku hanya tersenyum. Hime, aku mungkin gila. Tapi aku rela tetap gila asal ingatanku tentangmu bisa kembali.

.

.

.

.

_I'm feeling like, I'm famous, The talk of the town_

_They say I've gone mad Yeah I've gone mad_

_But they don't know what I know_

_Cause when the sun goes down someone's talking back_

_Yeah They're talking back_

Aku berjalan jalan kekota. Mungkin benar kata Shikamaru, sekali kali aku harus memunculkan wajahku di keramaian. Aku pergi belanja membeli bahan bahan makanan. Banyak sekali orang yang menyapaku, tersenyum padaku. Ada beberapa orang yang tak kukenal bahkan menyapaku. Mereka semua sepertinya sangat peduli padaku, Hime. Bahkan ada diantara mereka yang menanyakan keadaanku. Menanyakan perihal kecelakaan yang menimpaku. Aku sedikit bingung, Hime. Mereka bilang waktu itu apartemenku mengalami kebakaran yg cukup hebat, tapi hanya kamarku saja. Aku harusnya sudah habis terbakar tapi aku malah selamat. Aku bingung sekali, Hime. Karena seingatku, apartemenku tak pernah kebakaran.

Aku berjalan memilih milih bahan makanan di pasar. Saat aku sedang memilih wortel di salah satu tukang sayur, aku mendengar bisik bisik tentangku.

"Kau lihat pemuda yang disana? Aku dengar dia gila sejak apartemennya kebakaran."

"Oh ya? Aku juga dengar kalau dia suka berbicara sendiri,"

"Benar, selain itu dia juga bertinggah seolah sedang menanti seseorang, dia itu suka sekali duduk di balkon apartemennya,"

"Aku juga dengar katanya, dia pernah mencoba bunuh diri? Berdiri di pagar balkon apartemennya yang tinggi itu lalu berbicara mendongak keatas seolah sedang berbicara pada bulan."

"Mungkin dia memang gila, setiap malam aku sering dengar dia berbicara seolah ada yang senang mengajaknya ngobrol."

Hime, banyak sekali yang membicarakan aku sekarang. Aku sedikit kesal sebenarnya, tapi aku tak pedulikan mereka. Saat aku sudah selesai memilih wortel, aku berjalan melewati mereka. Mereka langsung terdiam, aku bisa merasakan kalau mereka masih memandangi punggungku.

Biarkan saja mereka mengganggapku gila, mereka hanya orang orang yang tak tahu, benarkan, Hime? Mereka tidak tahu kalau saat malam datang, kau akan membalas panggilanku. Aku terus tersenyum bila mengingat suaramu, malam itu, Hime. Suaramu yang memanggil namaku 'Naruto-kun'. Malam ini datanglah kembali, Hime. Aku ingin dengar suaramu, meski hanya suaramu. Aku sekarang sudah bisa mengangat namamu, Hinata. Benarkan, Hime, namamu Hinata? Ya Tuhan, aku sangat senang bisa mengingat namamu, mendengar suaramu. Meski wajahmu masih samar, dan aku masih belum tau keberadaanmu. Tapi aku yakin, Hime. Aku mencintaimu. Datanglah kembali malam ini, Hinata. Meski hanya suaramu yang bisa kudengar, tapi itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

.

.

.

.

_At night when the stars light up my room_

_I sit by myself Talking to the moon._

_Try to get to You In hopes you're on the other side_

_Talking to me too. Or am I a fool_

_who sits alone, Talking to the moon?_

Aku menatap bulan yang sedang purnama malam ini. Entah mengapa, malam ini sepertinya aku sangat dekat denganmu, Hime. Aku berharap bisa mendengar suaramu lagi, seperti malam itu.

"Hinata..." aku berteriak memanggil namamu, tak kupedulikan orang orang yang akan semakin menganggapku gila. Aku hanya ingin kau mendengar dan membalas panggilanku.

Aku terus terdiam sepanjang malam, memandangi bulan yang bersinar sangat cerah malam ini. Bisakah kau rasakan rinduku yang begitu besar padamu, Hime? Tak adakah niat darimu untuk membalas seruanku dan datang kesini. Aku sekarang telah mengingat segalanya tentangmu, Hime. Meski setiap kali aku berusaha meningatmu, kepalaku akan terasa sangat sakit. Tapi aku tak keberatan, Hime. Karena sekarang aku berhasil mengingatmu seutuhnya. Aku ingat kalau kau pernah mengatakan kalau kau adalah penjaga bulan, aku ingat kau punya mata lavender yang sangat indah, aku ingat rambut indigomu yang panjang dan semerbak bunga lavender. Aku ingat tentang caramu meninggalkanku, yang mengakibatkan kebakaran. Aku ingat betapa dinginnya sikapmu saat kau akan pergi meninggalkanku. Aku ingat seseorang yang berbadan besar menghempaskan tubuhku ketembok. Dan Hime, aku bahkan bisa mengingat semua janji kita, janjimu untuk tak pernah pergi meninggalkan aku. Hime, aku ingat tentangmu, segala tentangmu. Tak bisakah kau kembali sekarang?

Aku terus menatap bulan disana, aku yakin kau disana, Hime. Aku terus mengajakmu ngobrol, bisakah kau tanggapi obrolanku?

Hime, orang orang mungkin benar, aku ini bodoh dan sudah gila. Aku duduk sendirian di balkon apartemenku, dan terus berbicara pada bulan, sedangkan kau tak mau menganggapi obrolanku.

_Ahh...Ahh...Ahh.._

_Do you ever hear me calling_

"HINATAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA..." Aku terus memanggilmu, tak dapatkah kau mendengar panggilanku? Tak bisakah kau menjawabnya? Tak bisakah kau datang menemuiku? Tak bisakah kau menepati janjimu untuk tetap di bumi bersamaku?

_'Cause every night_

_I'm talking to the moon_

"Naruto-kun..." Hime, benarkah itu kau? Benarkah kau yang sedang tersenyum kepadaku? Benar itu kau yang sekarang berjalan kearahku? Hime?

Aku bangkit dari dudukku. "Hinata?" Hime, aku benar benar ada dihadapanku sekarang? Benarkah itu kau Hime? Benarkah aku sedang tidak bermimpi?

"Aku merindukanmu, Naruto-kun." Kini kau berada di depanku, tersenyum sangat manis, kaulah Hinataku, yang selama ini aku tunggu. Aku tak bisa berkata apapun, aku sangat takjub bisa melihatmu kembali.

"Apa kau tak merindukanku?" kau bertanya dengan nada kecewa, aku tak bisa menjawab pertanyaanmu, aku langsung memelukmu. Aku memelukmu dengan erat, aku tak ingin kehilanganmu lagi. Aku tak akan melepasmu lagi.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, Hime. Sangat, jangan pernah pergi lagi dariku, Hinata." Aku terus memelukku. Mungkin ini terdengar cengeng tapi tanpa kusadari aku telah menangis, membasahi gaun putihmu. Aku menangis karena aku sangat bahagia, Hime.

"Maafkan aku karena telah meninggalkanmu dan membuat hidupmu berantakan, Naruto-kun. Aku tak mengira kalau kau akan tetap bisa mengingatku, padahal Neji sudah menghapus memorimu tentangku." Tidak, Hime. Aku sangat mencintaimu, siapapun takkan mampu membuang semua ingatan tentangmu. Biarkan aku terus memelukku. Jangan pernah pergi tinggalkan aku lagi Hime.

"Aku akan menjadi manusia, dan akan terus bersamamu, Naruto-kun." Lirihmu sedikit malu saat aku melepas pelukanku.

"Terimakasih, Hime. Sekarang bersiaplah untuk pernikahan kita." Aku tersenyum padamu, kau semakin tersipu. Purnama kali ini adalah purnama terbaik dalam hidupku.

.

.

.

.

_I know you're somewhere out there_

_Somewhere far away_

_._

_._

_._

_._

**-THE END-**

.

.

Thanks for reading. It's my first song fict. If you wanna gimme critics or advice or you like my fict just klik the review button bellow. Thanks before :D


End file.
